Turn
Turn is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on September 15, 2014. It is the twenty-fifth episode overall. Summary When a new threat from the Dome intensifies, the residents of Chester's Mill find themselves at risk of being crushed to death. Meanwhile, Melanie’s health continues to deteriorate as the fate of the egg remains unknown. Synopsis The Dome has stopped spinning and warmer temperatures are holding but Chester's Mill isn't out of danger. Norrie and Joe take Rebecca to the edge of the Dome and show her how it is slowly contracting. Rebecca says that she'll figure out how to stop it and tells them to spread the word for everyone to head to the town center, the furthest spot away from the Dome. At the high school, Lyle is reading from the Bible when hears the noise of the Dome contracting just as Big Jim and Pauline come in --who seem on better terms-- they hear the noise as well. Pauline sees Lyle and says that he should get some rest, and Lyle says that they'll be resting soon enough. He asks if Big Jim told her about the vision he had of a fiery apocalypse and Big Jim watches as Pauline leads her former boyfriend over to a cot to lie down. Melanie wakes up and finds Junior at her side. She takes his hand and he tells her what's happening with the Dome. Junior reassure her that they'll figure out a way to stop it and make her better as well, and says that he knows where he can find the answers. Melanie tells him to go and says that she'll be fine. Barbie is helping a family evacuate when Julia calls him to meet her. He goes to her home and finds her packing away her things. Julia picks up a photo of her and Peter in better times but then puts it down and says that it's her old life and she doesn't need it. They both agree that all that matters is that they survive and get out of the house as the Dome approaches. At the school, Rebecca tells Big Jim about the Dome contracting. Barbie and Julia arrive and Rebecca warns them that they'll soon be killed as the Dome compresses the debris inward. Julia insists that the Dome won't kill them but Rebecca points out that all evidence indicates the contrary. Barbie tells them to focus on their immediate issues as Joe, Norrie, and Hunter arrive. Hunter admits that he's working for Don and Barbie shoves him against the wall, furious. The hacker says that Don blackmailed him into working for him, and Norrie confirms that Hunter told Malick to stop experimenting with the egg. Barbie tells Joe and Norrie to help with the families moving into the high school. Once they leave, Julia goes to watch Melanie and Barbie pulls his gun on Hunter and shoves him forward. Norrie sees Ben and asks what the matter is, and the stone figures that they'll all be dead soon. She insists that they'll find a way to survive but Ben doesn't believe it and leaves. Joe comes over and suggests that they should follow Barbie because he figures that their friend is up to something. Big Jim finds his wife and says that they should check her old paintings and see if one of them holds the key to solving their problem. Pauline warns that she didn't paint anything that would help, and suspects that her husband wants to get her away from Lyle. Big Jim points out that he saved her ex-boyfriend and warned her about Lyle in high school, and she eventually broke up with the barber. Pauline concedes the point and they head home to check her studio. Barbie takes Hunter to the Dome's edge, where Hunter meet Malick and writes out a message saying that he needs to see Don. When Malick refuses, Barbie steps out and holds Hunter at gunpoint, and tells Malick to make the call. After a moment, the mercenary takes out his phone. When Big Jim and Pauline return home, they find Junior outside. He mentions Melanie and explains that she came back from the dead. Pauline says that she had a vision that she took Melanie's hand at the crater and then she got better, and Junior begs her to paint Melanie. He hopes that it will cure her, but Pauline warns her son that her visions are gone. Junior accuses Big Jim of throwing the egg over the cliff and screwing things up for all of them, but Big Jim insists that he did it to get them out of the Dome. At the school, Rebecca is working out the rate of the Dome's contractions when Julia comes over. Melanie jerks away and then collapses, her hair falling out. Rebecca realizes that her hair is falling out and confirms that the girl's body is falling apart and speculates that someone is tampering with the egg. As the science teacher analyzes Melanie's blood, Sam comes over and Julia tells him what is going on. Checking the blood, Rebecca tells them that Melanie's red blood cells are disintegrating. Sam suggests that they attempt a transfusion and Melanie remembers how to use lima beans to determine blood type. Rebecca and Sam go to Andrea's house to get the beans while Junior comes in and gets his mother's journal. While Rebecca and Sam get the lima beans, she asks about Melanie and he tells her that Melanie died 25 years ago and came back to life. The science teacher doesn't believe it but Sam insists that he saw it with his own eyes. At the school, Lyle offers to help Junior with the journal. He says that Pauline came to him because she needed someone that believed in her visions, and she sent him the postcards all the years that she as gone. Lyle offers to help Junior analyze the paintings in the journal and Junior agrees. Looking through the journal, Lyle finds a painting of himself and the other three original Hands from the night that Melanie died. He figures that they're all going to die and Junior tells him to focus on the sketches. Big Jim and Pauline go through the paintings at Pauline's studio. Big Jim insists that there must be a clue somewhere.Rebecca returns to the school and confirms that her blood is compatible with Melanie's. She donates blood and Melanie wakes up, and Rebecca talks about how her mother died when she was young. Since then, she's wanted answers to why her mother was taken from her, and Melanie tells her that some questions don't have answers. She asks Rebecca why she's dying but is comforted that she'll die with friends this time when 25 years ago, she died alone. Don arrives at the edge of the Dome and Barbie tells him that they need the egg. Don says that he can't bring it to them and Barbie says that if he doesn't then his daughter will die along with the rest of them. His father doesn't believe it and Barbie, hearing Norrie and Joe hiding in the bushes, calls them over and has Joe show the video he made of Melanie earlier. Don, recognizing his daughter, agrees to bring the egg. Barbie has Hunter tell him to bring it through the red door to the storm cellar, and Don tells him to be careful. Once he leaves, the Dome stops contracting and Barbie sends Joe and Norrie to the lake to wait for Don to arrive where they came through. Once the teenagers leave, Barbie tells Hunter that the Dome will let them know if Don is going to keep his word and bring the egg. Back at the school, Barbie tells Julia what happened and they wonder if the Dome stopped contracting because Don promised to bring the egg back. Sam calls them into the workshop and reveals that Melanie has recovered from her illness. Rebecca figures that her transfusion worked, but the others figure that Melanie is recovering because Don is bringing the egg back. At the police station, Norrie and Joe try to find a working walkie-talkie. They do and establish contact with Barbie, and Joe wants to take a gun with them. Norrie refuses to let him, assuring her boyfriend that she'll protect him, and they head for the lake. Big Jim gets an idea and suggests that he help his wife paint one of her visions. She admits that she feels ashamed of herself for letting Melanie die 25 years ago and then leaving her family behind. Big Jim assures her that he's learned to accept what the Dome is telling her and believes that it chose Pauline to show him the way to saving the townspeople. He then puts a blank canvas on Pauline's easel and says that it represents a fresh start. Big Jim helps her start painting and tells Pauline that he forgives her. After a moment, Pauline starts painting on her own.Junior sees a sketch of a man and woman holding hands and wonders if it's Melanie, recovered. Lyle says that it is he and Pauline entering Heaven together. At the playground, Malick reminds Don that no one has been able to touch the egg without getting blasted back. Joe calls Barbie on the radio and tells him that Don isn't at the lake. Melanie wonders if Don remembered her, and Barbie says that he did. She worries that they'll be separated again but Barbie assures her that this time they'll stay together. Don picks up the egg and it stops glowing when he touches it. He tells Malick that he's heading back, but the mercenary has his men draw their guns on Don and says that he has his orders. Melanie passes out in agony and Sam tries to stabilize her. Julia goes to the Dome and addresses it, saying that she believes that it is trying to protect them. She offers her own life if it will spare everyone else and then drives back into town.Big Jim steps outside and Pauline finishes her painting. As the red paint drips off the edge of the easel, Big Jim returns and his wife explains that she had a vision of Melanie surrounded by eight pairs of hands. Pauline figures that they need to assemble all eight Hands, old and new, to heal Melanie. However, she wonders what they will do about the eighth Hand since Angie is dead. Big Jim figures that the Dome will tell them, and they head back to the school as the easel drips red. At the school, Sam tells Rebecca that Melanie is getting worse again. The teacher doesn't believe it, insisting that Melanie's resurrection and illness contradicts every law of science that she believes in. Sam tells her that it's a matter of letting go, not giving up, and suggests that they face the uncertainty together. Rebecca takes his hand just as Big Jim and Pauline arrive and tell them about Pauline's vision. Julia comes in and warns them that the Dome is contracting faster than ever.Joe, Norrie, and Hunter arrive and tell Barbie that Don never arrived at the lake. Pauline explains her vision and Rebecca insists on going with them to see what will happen. As Barbie prepares to move Melanie, he tells his sister that he will make her better no matter what. Pauline tells Junior that they have to try and help Melanie, and assures him that she loves her no matter what. Junior realizes that she's hiding something, but Pauline merely says that she made a mistake by leaving and promises not to do it again. Big Jim comes in and tells everyone to get moving. Lyle goes with them since he is one of the original Hands, and Big Jim agrees but warns him to stay away from Junior and Pauline. The group takes Melanie to the crater and follows Pauline's directions, placing Melanie in the center. She then has all six Hands gather around Melanie, the seventh Hand, and hold hands. Melanie convulses and Pauline realizes that they need the eighth Hand. Rebecca speculates that Melanie is the Hand both in the past and the present, and Sam takes Melanie's other hand since he was her boyfriend 25 years ago. Melanie recovers and tells Pauline that it's beautiful and a vortex opens in the ground beneath her, sucking her down. Junior tries to pull her back and Sam and Barbie hold onto him, but Melanie is pulled down into a tunnel that extends out of sight into the earth. Junior prepares to jump in after her, but Barbie stops him, pointing out that Phil died when he jumped the same way. Pauline walks away, shocked, and Big Jim goes after her. He stops her and says that it isn't her fault what happened. They kiss and Lyle stabs Pauline in the back. She falls into Big Jim's arms, and Pauline says that the Dome wanted her to sacrifice herself. Big Jim tackles Lyle and beats him, then grabs the knife and stabs the barber in the chest. As he bleeds to death, Lyle thanks Big Jim. Big Jim, shocked goes to his dying wife and asks the Dome why. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Brett Cullen as Don Barbara *Max Ehrich as Hunter May *Sherry Stringfield as Pauline Rennie *Dwight Yoakam as Lyle Chumley Co-Stars *R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *Mike Whaley as Malick Uncredited *Brian Russell as Townsperson *Amber Dawn Fox as Townsperson *Caroline Kahn as Townsperson *Sarah Ellen Wright as Townsperson Deaths *Lyle Chumley *Unnamed hardware store owner (mentioned by Ben Drake) Trivia *Last appearance of Lyle Chumley. *Last appearance of Peter Shumway (Photograph) *The title refers to the turn of seasons. *A cover version of "Turn, Turn, Turn (To Everything There Is A Season)" is heard at the end of the episode. *Don Barbara is the first outsider and second person not to be one of the "Four Hands" to touch the Egg without being shocked. *Actress Grace Victoria Cox who plays Melanie Cross revealed through twitter that during the scene where she spits blood only about 10% of the blood that was in her mouth was spit out. She later spat out the rest behind the scenes. *Melanie is revealed to be part of both the old and the new fourth hands. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2